Making It Big
by Lets.Dance.Darling
Summary: Melissa wanted this more than anything. She was willing to give it all away, to gain one thing. Blessings may come in disguise, but hurt makes it's arrival pretty obvious. This is an OC story, with Jonas Brothers and Hannah Montana being main characters.


Making it big ( Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have )

By: LemonLipGlossandLeggings

A/N: Inspiration: Listening to Panic At The Disco in the shower (haha), Hannah Montana, Jonas Brothers, and me!! Haha, story about me... except it's not me. Just read the rest, kay?

* * *

"Melissa, i'm going to miss you so much! Seriously, we're going all out MySpace every night!" Keely choked out between her tears, hugging her best friend. 

This was Melissa's last good-bye before moving from her small-ish town of Knoxville, Tennessee to the big Los Angeles. She's going to make it big, or atleast she hopes. She's moving to film a movie, _All My Might, _for Disney Channel. Her co-star is going to be Mitchel Musso, which is pretty cool, because he's one of her biggest celebrity crushes, along with the Jonas Brothers, of course.

"Keely, I don't know if i can do this..."

"Mel, no. You've come too far. You're doing this."

Melissa had her doubts from the beginning. If you're about to make a huge move like this, it's natural. You're not going to be completely comfortable.

"I know. I know. I'm going to miss you so much, like... Josh," Melissa said, looking down at her feet.

Josh has been Melissa's best friend since the second grade, and her boyfriend since seventh grade. They're currently in tenth grade, but Melissa's going to be home schooled by her Mother in California. It's scary enough knowing you won't see your best friends, but the thought of being with nobody but your mother for the whole day was terrifying.

Tomorrow morning was the day she left on the plane. They already had moving trucks that left days ago. California is a long drive away.

The house they were moving into was beautiful. It had a pool, three gorgeous bedrooms, and a rock grotto. Melissa seen it and knew this had to be it. Who wouldn't love a house like that? Someone crazy, maybe, but that's besides the point.

Melissa really wasn't sure about this. All she wanted was to make it big, and yeah, a couple of fans would be nice. She could have all the haters int he world, but she wanted this more than anything. She finally was close to her dream of making it big. All the time practicing guitar, all the time singing, all the time acting, it was all paying off.

Most of anything she had done so far in life was leading up to this. Playing sports, dressing nicely, and practicing all the time was just preparation for this. She really was excited, but what if she was successful? She'd really have to give up her free time, and everything that comes with it. Oh, and the rumors. That's what would really kill her. But, hopefully, the pros will outweigh the cons, right?

She really was worried about the change. No more friends. No more Josh, oh wow. Melissa can't live without Josh. He was always with her, everywhere. He knows everything about her, and she knows everything about him. It was really kind of crazy. Josh was incredibly happy for Mel, but he didn't know if he could take it. Melissa's mom said she'd be able to come back three times a years, but really, that's not that much.

Josh, really, was perfect. He was the pastor's son, he was funny, he was cute, and he was, like i said, perfect. Melissa could trust Josh more than her own brother. Of course, he had an obsession with Hannah Montana's beauty, but we all have our flaws.

It was 9:30 P.M. and Melissa had to go home, which was at the time empty. She shed her last tears, said her last good-byes, and walked back to her house. It was dark, and the only thing that caught her attention was her cell phone vibrating in her pocket.

"Melissa?" a familiar voice asked.

"Josh? Hey. I'm not so great right now," Melissa stuttered.

"What do you mean?" Josh questioned.

"Um, can i just call you back when i get home?" Melissa sighed. It killed her to talk to him right now.

"Uh.. sure. Talk to you soon..."

Melissa bit her lip and flipped her Razor phone closed.

Oh, and this was only the beginning of her heartache.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, just review, okay?**


End file.
